Route 66: A Beginning
by LoneWolf744
Summary: First Route 66 story possibly an AU ...but this is only a PREVIEW


**Disclaimer: I don't own these amazing characters...**

 **Authors Note:**

 **I just wanted to shoot this out there as an example of something I always had on my mind. or just focus on short stories based on what we learn of the three from the show. Also to see if others were interested...we need more Route 66 fanfics!**

 **I am also always up for opinions and thoughts! But I may have to finish a few other stories before I get this one rolling.**

 **1\. Tod Stiles **

**9**

Tod grasped his mother's, Martha's, frail hand as she laid in the hospital bed with tears in her bright eyes. He was able to talk to her, but her responses were minimum. One thing she made a purpose to say was that she was glad she had him in her life for ten wonderful years and that she hopes he will have many more additional ones filled with amazing accomplishments. Lee Stiles placed a hand on his son Tod's shaking shoulder as he gently lays his hand on Martha's hand. An eerie quietness filled the air as the three waited in the hospital room over the last few seconds. Tod's muffled cries and the ticking of the room clock could only be heard. For Tod it all seemed to happen so fast as he glanced up for one last look before Martha's eyes slowly closed and the nurses returned. Tod did what first came to mind and leaned over to kiss her. The nurse entered and simultaneously felt for a pulse in her neck and wrist, after a few seconds she slowly looked up to meet Lee Stiles' tear brimmed eyes and she gave a sympathetic look.

Unaware to the silent exchange Tod's head remained bowed as he began to speak in broken sentences, then his voice escalated slowly as he realized his mom was not making any indication she heard him. Upon facing his father he knew this was it, she was gone. He spun around and embraced his father, trying to hide any sign he was crying. Lee wrapped an arm around Tod and they walked out in silence.

"Remember what she told you?" Lee knelt down in front of his red haired son.

Tod nodded and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. At the moment he could not make himself look his father in the eyes. Keeping his head down he mumbled something. Lee placed a large hand under Tod's chin and lifted his head. The boys wide watery green eyes were shifting uneasily but eventually locked onto the older man's eyes of the same color.

Lee forced a smile, "Not to wallow in tears but remember the good times with her. Remember that even when she was sad or angry she always met the needs of her family. Even though many times I heard a boat load of angry words from your mother, she always saw the bright side to life-"

"Whats the brightside to this?" Tod's tone was full of resentment and his face turned into a hard glare.

 **2\. Buz Murdock**

 **10**

Ever since he was old enough to walk, Buz Murdock decided he was going to have a birthday just like everyone else- on September 1. Once he hit 10 years old that drive for a birthday was lost and he had more pressing matters to deal with, like running away. This so called day of birth would always end with resentment to whomever abandoned him and those people who turned their noses up at him when touring the orphanage, or as he chose to refer to it as: the House. Running away, on the other hand, was always a thrill and he was able to get away and be free from every adult around.

The first time he escaped, he was met by the crazy business of New York at night. Lights from signs flashing all round and cars whizzing by. Many banners mentioning the war and saving on rations. Stuff he was taught about at the House but didn't really pay any attention to. The people around him were talking and not minding him as he wandered down the pavement of the musty old town. A police car zoomed by with lights and siren going, and he watched it vanish behind the clustered parallel traveling traffic. Even though he was excited at the new found freedom, a blanket of sleepiness washed over him. He wasn't sure how late it was but he knew it was way past regulated bed time, maybe there was somewhere to bed down?

He found a nice place under some stair steps and curled up. He'd have to get a pillow or blanket next time but for now he'd have to deal with the present situation. He was on the verge of falling asleep when a gust of chilled wind whooshed past him, waking him out of his sleep. Pulling his jacket closer around him, he proceeded to close his eyes and was rudely awaken by a gunshot crack. He bolted upright and peered cautiously out from below the steps. Leather shoes skittering on the pavement as a man's pain stricken voice could be heard not too far from where Buz sat. The man's incoherent yells of 'get the police' and 'he robbed me' could be heard clearly, and Buz's wide eyes darted around. Not sure what to think of the situation. He could hear his heart racing and he breathed out the breath he was holding in. All he could do now was press himself up against the steps in an attempt to stay hidden. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them. At least he was warmer this way.

 **3\. Lincoln Case**

 **9**

Walking home from school was not too far in the little town of Landor, Texas but Linc enjoyed making as many detours as possible. Adventure awaited around the next corner and he would be the first on scene. Away from the prying eyes of his peers, he slipped into the wooded area and proceeded to place his bag in a secure place under by a half hollowed out tree. Today would definitely be his day as he proceeded to pretend he was an outlaw running from the sheriff. Just as he leaped over a fallen tree he came to a halt and stared at a crystal blue- eyed dog, who returned his stare by baring teeth. It appeared to have been drinking from the small pond and Linc's sudden presence had disturbed it. He slowly reached out the back of his hand but the dog just snarled, making Linc take a few steps back. Saliva flew and its tail wagged just the slightest.

With his heart racing, he kept his slightly trembling hand out and inched a little closer.

"Come on boy," Linc spoke softly and gave a small smile. The dog had stopped its growling but it stood stiff and its ears twitched.

"D'you want food?" He asked, taking care not to make any sudden moves. The dog didn't make any hint of understanding so Linc pulled back his hand and let it hang limp by his side. He turned around and proceeded to get his bag where he had some leftover bread pieces. He glanced to the side and saw the dog approaching cautiously. Finding the bag, he pulled out the food and threw a bit on the ground. The dog sniffed it then scarfed it down and Linc attempted to feed him out of hand, but the dog stood back. It was about time to return home so Linc left pieces on the ground ever so often to make the dog follow. It was a success and they were at the gate, but that was as far as the dog would go. Linc's excitement was building and he went inside, slowly so not to scare the dog away.

Once the screen door slammed shut, he quickly threw his bag down, "ma! Come look!"

Mrs Case came from the kitchen removing her apron and with a quizzical look on her face. Going to the window that Linc was peering out of, she gazed around the yard till her eyes noticed a dog sitting outside the small white gate.

"He followed me this far...can I keep him if I can get him to liking me? Please!" He spit out the words in one breath and ended with a wide grin.

Mrs. Case gentle placed her hand in his head and beamed, "ask your father. He should be home any minute anyways."


End file.
